Stop And Smell The Roses
by Touch Of Class
Summary: Who would have thought the fastest Autobot in the universe would finally learn... To stop and smell the roses. BlurrxOC, BeexProwl, SamxMikaela


The Blurr featured in this story is NOT the Blurr from Animated, because I don't think they did him... Or any of the others justice. Instead, I'm basing him on the original Blurr, who is awesome. Thusly... Yes I said thusly... This is a mix-fic of several different Transformers, G1, Armada, Energon and both movies. Don't like it? Tough jelly beans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Maria Callas, Natalie Dessay, Renee Fleming or Cecilia Bartoli, all of who are amazing, outstanding and incredible singers who I could never hope to match in any way shape or form. I don't own any of the music featured in this story, it belongs to the world... And to the genius composers who created it. I do not own Bugatti, Porsche, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Chevy or any of the other cars mentioned here. (( I wish... )) Bases covered? Bases covered. Begin Fan-Fic.

**Chapter One- More then just stage fright.**

"Sposa... Non mi conosci... Ma-SQWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!"

She clamped a hand over her mouth as her silky smooth aria became a wretched screech, staring out across the vast audience of the Met in utter horror. It was then she realized that she was standing there, in front of a full orchestra and 600 adoring fans... In a pair of hideous granny panties and nothing else.

As the laughter began to fill the auditorium...

Eloise woke with a scream, to find thankfully that she was in her own bedroom. It took her a moment to calm her pounding heart. Glancing at the clock, she slid out of bed, grabbing her robe and car keys.

The Bugatti had been her 25th birthday present, yet another pathetic attempt of her parents to buy their way out of being there for their only daughter. They hadn't figured out that she had stopped caring long ago.

Running her fingers across sports cars polished to the point of glowing candy apple red paint, she smirked. At least it wasn't a pony.

Slipping into the drivers seat, she popped in a CD, sighing contently as Vivaldi's Four Seasons came trickling out of the speakers. Popping the car into gear, she backed out of the garage and headed down the highway.

**Twenty minutes later-**

Peering in the rear view mirror, she narrowed her eyes. That damned cop car was still following them. She had been going the speed limit the entire drive. With a sigh she tapped the brake, intending to slow even more. To her utter shock, the car shot forward instead, slamming her against the seat. Gripping the steering wheel, her eyes widened as a voice that resembled an ADHD frat boy chipmunk on speed replaced the music that had been playing a moment earlier.

"Youmightwannaholdon."

As the Bugatti picked up speed with her foot pressing the brake to the floor, there really wasn't anything else she could do.

He really did feel sorry for the human clinging to his seat in terror. This hadn't been how he had planned to reveal himself. Since crash landing on earth three months prior, he had found solace in the beautiful music coming from the mansion she lived in. Thinking fast, he had scanned the car in her driveway, then pounded it into scrap and buried it one night as she had slept. As his tires spun, leaving a pissed off Barricade in the dust, a smirk crossed his face. He hoped she liked speed.

"Wh... What are you?"

The smirk turned to a grin as he caught sight of the awe filled expression on her face.

"WouldyoubelievemeifItoldyouIwasagiantalienrobot? Goingleft."

Eloise barely had time to brace herself as the car she was certain was possessed by Satan made a sharp left turn, sending her tumbling into the passenger seat.

"Are you insane?!"

Her terror grew as the demon car laughed, still picking up speed.

"Maybe."

Prowl had parked himself behind billboard, posing as a police officer in a speed trap as he got some much needed recharge when a familiar tugging on his spark pulled him fully online. If he had optics in car form, they would have rolled heavenward as the bright red Bugatti flew past, clocking 280mph on his radar. Throwing on his sirens, he tore off after his little brother.

"_The laws of this planet dictate that you should not be going faster then 55mph, Blurr." _

Eloise swore as the speeding Bugatti suddenly stopped speeding, going from ungodly fast to little old lady almost instantly, the momentum slamming her head against the dash.

"Woops!Sorry!Areyoualright?"

Dread wrapped it's icy fingers around his spark as there was no reply, the human laying limply across his seat.

"Speaktome... SweetPrimussaysomething!... Littlehuman?"

Frantically scanning, he was horrified to discover he had knocked her unconscious.

"_ProwlieIneedtoseeRatchet. Whereisbase?"_

Immediately concerned, Prowl reached out with his scanners, checking the sports car in front of him for damage. Blurr braced himself for what he knew was coming. Still the string of Cybertronian swear words that came from the painfully polite Tactician was a bit of a shock. Sagging on his tires, he followed his brother to base, praying to Primus he hadn't just killed the girl in his front seat.

"TWO HUNDRED AND EIGHTY MILES AN HOUR BLURR! WITH A HUMAN! OF ALL THE FRAGGED-PROCESSOR, SLAGHEADED, GLITCH-INFESTED..."

Ratchet stopped in mid scream as he realized the bot you normally couldn't shut up for a nano-second, had gone an entire thirty minutes without a single word. Forcing himself to calm down, the medic sighed.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Blurr looked up. To Ratchet's alarm, he spoke slowly, his voice tinged with worry.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Try as he might to remain angry, Ratchet found his spark going out to the little mech. Softening slightly he nodded.

"She has a concussion, thanks to you, but I think she'll be ok. You need to be more careful where humans are concerned. They aren't made of steel you know."

Blurr hung his head, returning his optics to the floor. "I'msorrysir."

"Understood, you can see her after she's rested. Dismissed."

Ratchet scratched the side of his head as the fastest Cybertronian in the universe... SLOWLY walked out of his med-bay. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
